Unintentional Attachments
by Indigo-Ribbon
Summary: Hermione has always been a curious girl. What happens when as an Eight Year Old she is transported back through time, and left at the same place as Riddle only go back to the future. However, sometimes its up to you to go back and fix what you broke. T.HR
1. Chapter 1

__

"Maggie what's this?" The little girls eyes lit up with wonder as she prodded the globe softly.

"_Shh, what have I told you about not touching this stuff, if your mother knew Hermione." _

"_Is it magical?" The girl persisted. _

"_In it's own way, yes I think it is" the lady smiled, harsh lines evident around worn eyes. _

"_You're the best Nanny I've ever had" Brown hair flew around the fragile woman's shoulders as her little charge embraced her. _

"_Do you really have to go?" her sobs muffled in the old lady's cardigan. _

"_Oh, Hermione, you know I have too, but I feel, one day you will be reintroduced into my world."_

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione sniffed as she put the remainder of Nannies things into the box as the adults made pleasantries. Her parents had never been as close to her as Maggie had, preferring the intellectual company of one another.

Her sniffing halted as she heard a hissing sound. Lifting up the box the gasped, the objects flying out of her small hands, smashing on the ground.

Her head went dizzy as the smoke flew around her, the last coherent thought leaving her mind.

"And I never got to introduce myself."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The old man lowered his spectacles at the girl sprawled out across the quidditch field. There again, it was not everyday a young miss landed in the middle of the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor annual game.

Levitating her he continued towards the nurse, whilst his school could do nothing but stare.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, she had never flown before… and with that, her eyes shut again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She started sniffing again, an orphanage. She was going to an orphanage; even at the age of eight she knew what it was. A place where unloved children went. He sobs were however not unnoticed.

The man, Albus he had said to call him, had promised her that he would locate her family as quickly as he could, after all, how hard would it be to find a family, last name granger, who both worked as dentist?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had instantly decided she did not care for the orphanage, left alone to sort through her thoughts as strange ladies looked at her with nothing but a smear of pity. Oh how she wanted Maggie now. She clutched the book she had been given from the Albus. Alice in Wonderland. She could not read yet, but she would, and his would be the first book she read.

Sitting at the old worn table with many other children was a bit weird for her at the time, having no siblings, from being in a house with 18 other children, all who seemed different in their own ways, yet all the same.

Her thoughts were broken by the old woman with the red hair.

"No you take his dinner up, I went yesterday and I am NOT going up there again."

"He's just a kid for gods sake."

"Not a normal one."

"I can't see how you are unable to get him to come down."

"Well you try! His eyes, they aren't normal, he just isn't normal!"

Hermione frowned. Biting her lip she edged towards them.

"If one of you is going up… Erm I would like to… like to go up too. I mean, I've met everybodies else." She stammered, tears reaching her eyes, as they did nothing but stare.

"Aw hunny, you can't go up there, your such a sweet little thing, why don't you just go play with Jessie and Jackie?" She nodded towards the twins.

Hermione bit back tears at being refused. Nodding she began back towards the table.

The old woman obviously won, for as soon as Hermione had retreated, the woman with the wispy red hair had started up the stars, turning right before pausing before entering, she was back out within 10 seconds.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione was bored. Never had Maggie sent her to bed at seven before. She fingered her book, idly tracing the pictures with her fingers until she fell asleep.

She awoke to harsh yelling. She pulled the blankets up higher as she stopped her breathing to listen.

Whoever it was, was young, and had some foreign language going for him.

Slowly Hermione moved her hand to tap the wall.

With no response she tapped again.

Tap Tap

Hermione was unsure of whether or not to respond.

Biting her lip she put her hand down, cowering under the blankets with her small book in hand.

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---**

Days had gone past, and still she was trapped at the orphanage, the women persisted in making a fuss out of her, one even secretly giving her 2 small teddy bears that were holding hands.

Sighing she thought of the boy upstairs, she was now adamant that it was the boy the two had been bickering about, the final move that had made her sure was when she had asked them, they had gone white, deciding to move Hermione to a different room.

However, Hermione had persisted she liked her old room, whining as much as possible until they let down at the site of her pout.

Each night she had heard what she was sure, was the boy whispering in his sleep, every night she had tapped on the wall until she had gotten some sort of reply, a tap, a knock, a scratch…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Creeping out her door she wandered towards the door she had never seen open. The door was open in the slightest; cocking her head to the side she wondered what was in there. The boy's room she had heard of, the one with the adjacent wall to her own. She frowned as she unhooked the teddy bears paws, leaving one just at the door, running off before the shower stopped.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Dark eyes narrowed at the offending object at his door. No one had ever given him a toy. Looking left to right he bent slightly to prod the object, picking it up carefully. Wondering if it was a joke, he continued to observe his surroundings. Seeing no one, it was decided that someone had lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione smiled as she sat under the oak tree, the sun was shining, and reminding her of the days she and Maggie would play in the park.

Looking up at the orphanage she noticed the boy's curtain was still shut, on such a beautiful day.

Chewing at her lip which has become a habit, she glanced over at the women, all were busy, she got up, nothing but determination powering her as she ran back towards the orphanage and up the stairs.

Tap Tap

Hermione heard no response so she continued tapping until the door opened.

Black eyes stared down at her, looking in contempt. This was the boy who the women had kept her from, his face was pale, but she had expected that. Not once had she seen him in the sun.

Hermione stood there, unsure what to say, wasn't it supposed to be the person who answered the door that spoke first?

"Hi" she managed to stutter, after no response she got adjatated.

"I was wondering whether you would like to come down, its sunny." She offered.

He glared at her, eyes narrowing. "Have they dared you have they?" He seethed

"Um… No" Her eyes began to water.

No he was not going to bully her. She was only half a head shorter and he was scrawny as it was.

"Fine! You be mean! All I did was try and give you some company, if you haven't noticed, most people talk to another, all here are in the same situation so stop being such a… meanie!"

The boy's eyebrows rose. He couldn't remember ever been yelled at like that. He lowered his eyes and noticed the teddy was the same as the one he had found. For a second his face softened in confusion.

"Hermione! What are you doing up here?" The older lady screeched.

The boys face-hardened as he shut the door retreating as though he was never there.

"I was just…"

"Oh Hermione," The lady sighed hugging her towards her neck. " I want you to go back outside with the others ok?" Hermione nodded sullenly.

"What's his name?" She quietly stammered.

"Tom" The lady offered no further information, instead she walked Hermione down the stairs as she went back to sit under the oak tree, with her book and bear.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom sat on his bed as he always did. The bear a lonesome item in his room. He never did have anything in his room, now that he knew that she had left it here on purpose, he was confused. Something Tom Riddle had never been before. He had placed the bear on the bed, but that was unpractical, after all, where would he sleep? He had shoved it in the wardrobe, but then for some reason he had missed it. He was screwed. It was a bear, he remembered ripping one of the boy's bears during the night when they were younger after he had inquired after his parents. He should just do that. Giving up he placed it on the desk beside the one source of light, the lamp.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The summer weeks went by, Hermione's skin coloured from the sun, Toms almost translucent from the dark. For each of the days she had sat in the sun, Tom had moved the curtain for the first times since being at the orphanage. The light hurting, until he managed to will himself to stare into it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Why don't you ever play?" Hermione lifted her head from the book.

"I just don't, I like to sit with the book" She held it up smiling. "You can look too if you like?"

"Don't be stupid," the boy retorted, "You can't read." He snarled

"No… But I can look." Hermione sobbed out.

"That's pointless! Come and play instead." The boy demanded.

Hermione shook her head softly, trying a smile once again.

"Fine" and with that he grabbed her book, throwing it up into the tree before marching off.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione had never felt so lost since she had been there, her book was in the tree still, and it was going to rain, she knew it.

Silently she tugged at her blankets wiping the water away from her eyes as she heard the thunder start.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Her eyes widened as she heard tapping at the wall. Flicking her lamp on she gasped. Her book, someone had slipped it under the door.

She tapped once, whispering at the wall so only she could hear it.

Thank you,

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas came, and Hermione smiled as she opened her present, a diary. She smiled as she observed the pen closely, such pretty colours.

The day passed and Hermione had never seen Tom, neither had she seen any parcel for the boy.

Daring as she felt, Hermione ran to her room, scribbling on a page before ripping it out.

_Tom, _

_Thank you for my book, I know it was you. _

_Merry Christmas_

Hermione,

Sliding under the door she returned to her place under the tree as the light went down.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Startled she woke with a pain in her back. Looking around, her eyes widened as she realised she was outside, and it was dark. No one had even noticed.

She stood up, clutching her book to her heart.

"You know, they have been looking for you." She heard a murmur, she jumped spinning around.

The boy. Tom.

"How- why- are you outside?" She stuttered finding the right words.

"I couldn't sleep, and knew you would be out here." With the look in her face he quickly added "Curiosity"

Hermione nodded.

"You should go back." He stated

"Aren't you going to come back too?"

"Later."

She paused before turning around.

"Why don't you ever come out?"

Silence spread through the night before he spoke.

"I see no need too."

"Oh… Goodnight"

Tom watched as she walked away, her book in hand as always.

"Night."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The matron had always known there was something about that boy, the complete opposite of Hermione. No nine-year-old boy should be like that. His eyes, soulless. It was not hard which one to favour. Yet, Hermione had not connected with the other children, why? The Matron had no idea.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next day Hermione had once again retreated to the tree where she had met Riddle the previous night. Sitting down again she held the book, leaning back against the tree closing her eyes.

"So, you're here again, what? We not good enough to play with?" Hermione froze as she recognised the voice.

The boy who went by the name Sam was the one who had threw her book to begin with.

"Get up"

Hermione silently stood.

"Your going to come and play tag, like a normal person."

Hermione blinked. Tag? She watched the boy count to five, she backed away towards the bush before she noticed what was happening he was running at her, he collided and she fell backwards into the bush, him laughing before he left.

Pain shot through her skin as tears came to her eyes, gorse bush. Prickles stuck into her body, painfully.

Slowly she pulled herself up, hobbling towards her tree as the boys ran away.

Her body collapsed at the tree as she closed her eyes, the pain drifted away, curious she opened her eyes astonished. The thorns had left. How…

Tom stood in shock. He had seen the scene from his window, sneaked down when she appeared to be asleep, and had come out just in time to see the thorns leave her body.

He edged towards her in curiosity.

She looked up still stunned.

Silence passed between them as she bent her hands to get up. Pain shot through her body as she realised the wounds were still there.

Tom was now standing above her, observing the wounds on her hands as she was.

"Your not the only one you know." He remarked before walking back towards his domain.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

What happened the next day would shock all members of the orphanage and no doubt remain in their minds until the day they left the world.

Tom. Riddle. Had. Left. His. Room.


	5. Chapter 5

The matron had been worried for Hermione when she had seen him near her; instead the boy had sat down in silence as he had watched her play with her book.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Days went past, and the Matron had given up. The boy had not spoke to anyone else, had still eaten in his room, but yet, for an hour during the day, exactly, he would sit by the same tree as Hermione, glaring at any of the other kids that had come near.

Possession.

And at that moment, she feared for Hermione more then ever.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Can you read that?"

Hermione was shocked by the words coming from Tom, he had started sitting with her, but never before had he willingly talked to her.

"Um… No but the pictures are nice." She blushed turning the book towards him. At 8 she could read most books, having Maggie teach her. But the words in Alice and Wonderland were different.

"Well, I could read it to you?" He offered, his face as plain as ever.

Her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Really?! It's really quite large though…" She murmured.

"Neither you or me are going anywhere fast are we?" He stated aggravated

She merely nodded with excitement.

And for the month, for an hour, each sunny day, she would sit under the tree and listen eagerly, whilst he read as calmly as always.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And then, one day, he didn't show. The book remained in her hands as she looked through the pictures as she always used too, and that all too familiar voice entered her mind.

"Haven't got your scary boyfriend to help you now have you?"

She looked up, refusing to cower under his glare.

"Gotten brave have you?" He snarled, "I brought you a present since you seemed to like it so much."

He collected her hand with his, crushing a branch of the gorse into her fingertips.

Refusing to cry, she watched him walk off laughing once again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

She sat there for hours, waiting for what had happened last time to occur again, she concentrated. But it didn't. Her flesh around the thorn was red and she couldn't remove it.

Sighing she returned to the Orphanage, leaving the thorn there until a later time.

Leaving the door slightly open for light, she crawled into the bed at 9pm, she pulled up the blankets and began to sob.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom felt weak. He always did when this occurred, he had never mentioned it, but every once in awhile, it burned, and he rubbed at the mark on his neck before halting. He looked out the window and realised it was dark; he had slept through the day, and had not shown up when Hermione thought he would.

Sighing he sat at the end of his bed, where the tapping had always occurred when she had first came. However, instead of tapping he heard sobbing.

Surely the girl would not be crying because he had not shown. He rolled his eyes at his own thought.

Huffing he wandered over to her room, tapping slightly the door edged forward. Light streamed into her room and she sat up slowly.

His eyes met hers and he felt a pang of guilt. Sitting down in the chair beside her bed he went to grab the book. As the book brushed against her hand she had flinched. He touched her hand at the wrist, turning it over carefully.

Surely enough a large red mark had surrounded the embedded thorn.

"I couldn't fix it again." Hermione murmured. "I think it was a once off"

Meeting her eyes once again he continued.

"It doesn't always just happen, I can't control it either." He admitted, attempting to squeeze the object out of her fingertip.

Realising it was not moving he lowered his mouth to her finger, before she knew what was happening he had retreated, the thorn now out of her finger and into his hand.

"The second best way of getting them out." He smiled for a second, before reverting back to his normal expression.

And so, he sat there, reading quietly until she had fallen asleep.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And so it had continued, 2 months later, the book had been finished, and one month after that, it had all gone awry.

A guy named Albus Dumbledore had taken Hermione. He had watched as she had been taken back to her "family" from his room. She had not wanted to go, he knew this, but she had too much guilt, she had left him.

And so after that, Tom had stayed in his room. The bear still upright on his table.

Soon after, Tom had had his tenth birthday

One year after that he had decided to get revenge on Sam and his friend.

Neither talked anymore. That suited Tom perfectly.

A few days after that he had become even more feared in the orphanage then he had been before.

And he began to like it more and more.

The Orphanage had burnt down on the night before Tom had been sent to Hogwarts. No one had a clue how it had happened, no one had a clue how it was, and that the one oak tree in the yard had been the only thing left standing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione stared across the table in both humour and disgust and she and Harry continued to watch Ron eat. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Ron was the largest consumer of the Gryffindor Breakfast table.

Breaking her stare she turned back to her book.

The history of Hogwarts, turning the thin pages she glanced at the pages she had so many times looked at before, the past Heads of Hogwarts. Snorting in disgust as she saw Lockhart's pompous face looking back at her. Rolling her eyes she turned the page.

She froze as she saw herself.

What the…

All of a sudden the picture faded into nothing, searching through the year she found Dumbledore in all his younger glory, the old headmaster Dipet, the head boy… Tom Riddle. She recognized him from Harry's past confrontations. The dark lord as everyone else called him, Voldie in the private conversations of Harry and Hermione, they had always claimed it was great stress relief to laugh at the bastard behind his back.

Turning the page she turned to Ginny. Obviously he had been dangerous ever since his youth, Hermione was a firm believer in the fact that nobody is born evil, however, she could make one exception with him she supposed.

As head girl Hermione had given up her methods of time travel to participate in multiple subjects. Dumbledore had given the small time turner to her after their last year experiences with Voldemort. Shrunken to the size of a minature snitch.

Hermione trotted up the stairs to the Head boy and girl chambers, waving at Neville as she went past the common room to the bathroom. Of course, Neville had become Head boy after Harry had denied the position, however Neville had no need to know that.

Twisting the tap she frowned as no water came. Sighing she shoved her head out the door.

"Neville, can I use your bathroom? Mines not sharing the water."

"Uh, sure Hermione."

Gathering the required items she wandered over towards Nevilles.

"Thanks Neville." She smiled, at least the Ferret hadn't made head boy.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione was taken back by the tidy state of Neville's bathroom, Harry and Ron she knew had no problem leaving their items sprawled anywhere where there was a piece of floor showing.

The names of the head boys were engraved in a bathroom of all places. Now that was strange.

Placing her hand over the plaque she finished showering before wandering back towards her room.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom sat lounged across the sofa in the head boy's dorm, the old bear in hand. The early light of the morning not visible from the dark dungeons of what he had began to call home.

He could never understand why he had never been able to find her, he was sure she would have been sent a letter also, then during exchange between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts, no one had even recognised the name. As silly as it sounded now, he had even attempted to summon her to him. After that he had decided that she must have met her end or something like that.

The old codger known as Dumbledore refused to talk about her, saying some things were meant to stay in the past, leading into some weird rant about the future, needless to say that was one man that did not have everything connecting in his head.

Hiding the small bear back into his draw he headed towards the library.

Leaning over the old tattered charm book he had bought earlier in the year, he circled the charms he could use for his project. Every charm more repetitive then the previous, maybe he would combine them…

Slamming the book shut he strolled down the hall towards the Slytherin dorms.

Gathering the bear back in his hands he pulled at the loose string from the other bear on the Velcro. Silly contraptions teddy bears, held absolutely no purpose what so ever. Thoughts began running through his mind as the string came loose. Maybe…

Sitting upright on his bed he pointed his wand at the string waiting for the incantation to hit it.

Perhaps if she couldn't be found, at least the other bear would if it still existed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione had resorted to living in the Head library more then her old haunt. She had found that their own personal library was reasonably well stocked, with books she had never seen before.

Turning the pages she came across a familiar face on a page it hadn't been on before.

_Tom Riddle – First and only known creator of the Portkey through time._

Frowning she reasoned with herself, she must have missed that page, of course it was like 'Voldemort' not to share any tips or help the rest of humanity. But perhaps, with the mishaps that had happened through time that was best. But then again… If Voldemort had a portkey through time, why had he not gone back to have another try on Harry. Rubbing her temples she clambered back up the stairs to her own room. Waving at the permanent fixture known as Neville and his plant collection.

Squinting she looked at the small bear which had fallen from the wardrobe, she had never been able to remember where it was from. Rolling her eyes she looked accusingly at Crookshanks, typical curious cat. Grabbing Crookshanks she bent over to pick up the small tattered object.

--- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter SEVEN

Hermione awoke to the soft nudging from what she presumed was Crookshanks. Looking up at the orange cat squinting she wondered when she had gone to sleep. Her eyes wandered around her surroundings as she realised she was in the hospital wing, had she tripped over the bear or something? Good Heavens. If she had, she would never hear the end of it from Harry and Ron.

For the first time since she had opened her eyes she heard the muffled murmuring from which she presumed to be Madam Pomfrey.

As she women came into view Hermione realised she was incorrect. Fail. Not Achieved. Wrong. Well, there had to be a once for everything she supposed. Well maybe more then once, but hey.

Wondering whether Hogwarts had suddenly gotten a new intern or nurse she surveyed the woman. No she was too old to be an intern. Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman spoke.

"Ah! Your awake, I shall have to go and get Professor Dumbledore since Dipet is out of the school at the current." She ranted as she turned swiftly out the door.

Dumbledore for tripping over a teddy bear? What, a lecture on how soft toys can be dangerous and to keep them securely on the shelf where they belong.

She chuckled softly to herself when she realised the other half of what had been said.

Ah poor delusional old witch thought the Headmaster was still Dipet, no wonder Dumbledore had kindly given her a position at the school, of course. Hermione made a mental note to remember to be nice to her.

And of course, as fast as the nurse had departed, she had returned with a very young Dumbledore behind her. Confusion hit as she reasoned with herself. Perhaps he decided to… For once in her life, Hermione was without an answer.

"Miss, How are you feeling today?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak before just nodding silently.

"Ah good. I was wondering whether you could tell me why you are at Hogwarts, and how you happened to come across it?"

Hermione frowned.

"Well… I've been here for 6 years, and the train usually seems to know where it is going…"

It was Dumbledores turn to frown.

"The train?"

"Yes… the Hogwarts express."

"Hogwarts has no train miss."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So who has replaced the Weasley twins, and what did they do to you? As the Headmaster, you could make them stop you know." She smiled.

"I am Deputy, not Headmaster, you know, you were in quite a mess when Hagrid found you, he was quite upset when he brought you here. You are quite lucky that he is as strong as he is, for no normal 17 year old could have managed to drag you up to the castle on his own."

Hermione was silent as she turned the daily prophet beside her over slowly.

"Sir, is it the 5th of November 1953?"

"No…" Hermione sighed in relief "That was yesterdays paper."

She froze in realization, clinging the time turner around her neck. Her breathing came out rapid as she began to hyperventilate. She had fell on the time turner. The time turner that only sent people back. She was stuck.

In the meanwhile Dumbledore was in shock himself. The girl had not only brought her cat to Hogwarts, but an awfully familiar bear layed beside her. Merlin.

"Miss Granger is it?"

This seemed to calm Hermione down enough for her to nod in confirmation.

"You have somehow managed to find yourself back in our school once again, I take it you remember Hogwarts in your future?"

Once again she nodded.

"Ah, well that's good then." Dumbledore smiled warmly. "At least we won't need to wipe your memory again.

"Again?" She managed to ask between sobs.

"Do you remember Maggie?"

Hermione nodded at the mention of her old nanny.

"When you were younger, you were touching some of her stuff, when you were sent back here, however we managed to get you home."

Hermione calmed realization hit.

"So I can get home?!" Excitement crossed her face as she realised it was more simple then she had thought.

"Technically, you could Miss Granger except for the fact that since the war with Grindlewald has meant that all devices related to time travel, time stopping, and redirection have been banned and are held by the ministry."

Hermione face dropped. "But that will take another year at least!"

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "That soon, that's good to hear."

Hermione gasped placing her hand over her mouth. "You told me not to tell anyone about the future incase it changed it!"

"Oh did I now, good to see I'm in the future then." He smiled.

Hermione sighed as she realised it had happened again.

"How do you suppose you got here?"

Sighing she dug out the chain.

"This is a time turner, but it isn't supposed to take the wearer back anymore then a month… I think something happened when I fell I suppose."

"Fell?"

"Well… I'd say that's what happened, one minute I was leaning over to pick up a object and then I ended up here I guess, I think that would mean I fell."

"Were you picking up your cat Miss Granger?"

"No… that bear over there."

"Are you sure that it was the time turner?"

"What else could it be?" Hermione frowned.

"I'm not quite sure Miss. However, do you have any idea on what you are going to do in this time period until you can get back? Or forward should I say?" He smirked at his own joke.

"Well…. No, I hadn't finished year 7 at my… school." She commented looking around. Ironic. Her school and this school was the same thing. She held up her Head girl badge to show her connection with Hogwarts.

"Ah, well. I would offer you the position here but I think it may be best to not. It seems that Hogwarts in this year, may only have a Head boy."

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Why is that?"

"Because. Every offer has been declined, or they have resigned because of Dipets choice for Head Boy"

Hermiones blood froze.

"Riddle?"

"Ahhh familiar with Hogwarts history are you, I don't suppose if I could ask how you know Tom?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "It could alter time, as much as I would love that to happen, it could turn out to be worse."

Dumbledore nodded with understanding.

"Well then, rest Miss Granger, headmaster Dipet will be back tommorow morning, and from what I hear he is eager to meet you."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	8. Chapter 8

Many of you are probably wondering, if you have noticed, why there are now less chapters then before, sacrificing reviews from the past, I have deleted the old chapters, and put up newer combined chapters to make it easier for new oncomers to get through, short chapters can be annoying really. But here we go, chapter 8 as it is. New.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione sat idly watching out the window of the hospital wing. Footsteps grew nearer as 1PM drew close, of course Dipet would be on time. Right after he had returned to Hogwarts obviously.

"Ah! You must be Miss Granger, well it's been quite some time since I saw you." He smiled joyfully.

Hermione nodded wearily. This was the man who had been so easily fooled by Tom Riddle. A.K.A Voldy Junior.

"Well. Dumbledore explained to me how great it appears you were at your school. To be head girl in the future where there is no doubt more to learn then here!"

Hermione once again nodded in compliance, hating where this was heading. Spending more time with Tom Riddle, Ah… Nah.

"Well, since every girl offered the position has been unable to fit the profile, I was wondering…"

"No thank you Professor, Dumbledore already mentioned all of this, I would rather focus on getting sent back home."

Dipet frowned. "So you do speak… Well, I guess it is up to you after all, I suppose you will still have to be sorted into a house if you are to stay in Hogwarts." With that he smiled once again, "So tonight Madam Dorreen has stated you can leave, therefore I think you should join in school activities until you are sent back, even if you won't accept the position." Once again Dipet frowned.

Hermione dodged any eye contact with the old man. Hearing a sigh. She watched as Dipet simply waved before walking out of the hospital wing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione stood behind the doors at the front of the main hall, all this over again. Huffing she sat down as she listened to Dipet ramble, somehow his speeches were not as entertaining as the late Dumbledores were.

Counting the cobbles on the floor she waited on her own. This was even worse; at least in first year at least you were sorted with others, all because she tripped over a bear.

Silently waiting for her name to be announced she kicked a stone across the ground. And wasn't it ironic. The moment she did that, her name was called, and a short professor had opened the door, the stone flying into his shin.

Oops.

Pretending as though nothing had happened she smiled at him before slipping out through the door.

Ah. That feeling was familiar. Standing in front of the whole hall with millions of eyes on you. Resisting the urge to run back to the isolated hospital wing she sat down ignoring the many glances.

The hat looked newer then it had in her day, when she had first reached Hogwarts, and seen the old hat, she had thought it awfully unhygienic to place the same hat that everyone else had over the past 100 years or so. By now, she was over it.

Coming back to reality she saw more people staring at her, more strangely then before. Oh. The sorting hat had spoken.

Hermione panicked. Oh Merlin. What had it said?

Looking across at the tables, she tried to gage which one she had been accepted into. Okay… So Gryffindor! No… they were looking as bored as ever. Slytherin… Nope, they were still glaring as prominently as ever. Hufflepuff… Somehow she didn't think so, even although they sat there smiling out of what she guessed to be good spirit. So then. Ravenclaw, biting her lip she headed towards the table. They had been clapping after all, something she had failed to notice before hand. Walking over as swiftly as she could she sat down near the end, intently watching the front.

Thank Merlin no one had noticed.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione had realised that Ravenclaw seemed to be less… overwhelming then Gryffindor, the change was welcomed as she had never been able to find the time for herself in her old house. Her eyes drifted over towards the Gryffindor table, as she immediately felt guilty. What would Ron and Harry be thinking? At least this way, she would be left alone enough to decide how she was going to get back home. Or was it forward. She hit her head on the table, gaining weird looks from her fellow housemates and a few giggles. Great. So now everyone would think she was without a mind.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- ----


	9. Chapter 9

"Tom! Tom!"

He turned around rolling his eyes. Only one person could be that annoying.

"Hello Davonte"

"Annnd where were you during dinner?"

"None of your business"

"Ooooo"

There was only one person who Tom had not chose to murder because of talking like that to him, however, since Davonte had been a pureblood, however also the first Irish to be sorted into Slytherin since the Irish Revolution, they had been in the same boat so to speak, when they had been sorted into Slytherin. It had taken months of nagging, but finally, Tom had pitied the boy.

"Ooooooooo"

"Davonte cut it out now."

"Or what?"

Sighing Tom stopped in his tracks to talk.

"Dumbledore organised work for the Heads tonight, hence dinner in the head room."

"Heads? But that's just you?"

"Exactly."

"I'll be head girl if you want!"

"Davonte. Shut it?"

"Or what?"

Growling Tom walked through the portrait, Davonte walking closely behind.

"Yoooou know, if you had been at the feast, you would have known what I know."

"And what would that be?"

"Ooo now you want to talk to me do you?"

"Not really."

"Weeeellll… We have… a NEW girl."

Tom rolled his eyes. "So?"

"A pretty, but weird one. I could have sworn she hadn't been listening to the hat."

"Okay."

"Never curious are you Tom?"

"Go to bed Davonte."

"Fine." He stuck his nose up in the air before heading off.

Tom collapsed on the sofa, legs together, arms crossed perfectly symmetrically.

"You're a strange one."

Ignoring Davonte, he listened for the boy to shut the portrait.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom had almost had it with Dumbledore, the man had continued to load him with work, so much that he had missed Potions, his second preferred class.

And now, he had to go to transfiguration. Taught by the old codger. Which, he was late for.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione wandered down the halls on her own towards her second subject. Great joy. Potions with Slytherin had been okay, that was until a completely idiot, annoying brat had decided to sit next to her. Pity really.

The door to Transfiguration flew open as she walked past, heading towards the left side of the room as she took her bag off her shoulder.

"Ah Hermione, Ravenclaw usually sits on the opposite side."

"Oh." Her and the boys had always sat on this side, of course Slytherin and Ravenclaw would have different arrangements.

Minutes later the room was full with blue and green embroided robes.

One green one imparticular.

Hermione froze. Miniature Voldy was in her Transfiguration class.

Turning her head hastily she shoved it in a book. Oblivious to the soft murmuring until she was tapped gently on the shoulder.

Turning around, with the book still against her face, she saw a girl who looked rather identical to Chang.

"Hey… I'm Aiko can I sit here? I normally used to with another one of my friends, but she's left since Grindelwald became such a threat."

Hermione halted the girl mid sentence. "Of course."

The girl sat on Hermiones left, giving Hermione even more cover from the young Voldemort.

And so, the class went, every time Aiko would move, Hermione would also, successfully hiding from sight.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"There Tom!"

Tom turned his head once again.

"Davonte, all I see is that girl who has been here since year ONE."

"No! Shes behind her." He frowned.

"Okay."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Tom chose not to reply.

"I'm going to go and get our stuff." Tom made a move to get up but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Davonte, can you go and get the objects? Tom has the book so it makes sense for him to find the page.

Davonte sighed before getting up and heading towards the supply cuboard.

"Ah! Its you again!"

Hermione covered her eyes.

"So it would seem."

"Soooo how about… Hogsmede next weekend."

"No."

"The weekend after?"

"No."

"The weekend after th-?"

"No, no and no."

The girl headed back towards her seat next to the Asian chick. Akio? Shaking his head he grabbed what he could heading back towards his table.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Tom, Davonte, you can leave since you are finished if you would like?" Dumbledore suggested.

Davonte shoved his hand up in the air.

"New girl finished too!"

Dumbledore looked over towards Hermione.

"Ah but they haven't handed it in quite yet, now go along."

Davonted bounded out of the class, Tom moving slowly behind him.

"Yah know, new girl said no to Hogsmede, I wonder if she knows what it is?"

Tom remained silent until minutes later.

"I still haven't seen her, are you sure you aren't imagining anyone?"

"Nooo she's there! Dumbledore knew who I meant!" Davonte exclaimed, worried about his own mental health.

Tom shrugged before walking towards the heads room.

"Aren't you coming to lunch?" 

"More work from Dumbledore."

Davonte nodded. "Slave labour."

"Something like that."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter TEN

Hermione waved to Aiko as she walked out the door.

Heading back towards the Ravenclaw dormitories, she had been rather excited when she had discovered Ravenclaw was home to their own library. Amazing.

Throwing the books she had borrowed on her bed she leant down towards the bear and her cat. Funny looking thing it was. The bear, not her cat. The cat was adorable.

She had always wondered whether there had been two, since the paws had Velcro, would make sense wouldn't it?

She turned around as she heard the door slam, Aiko sat on her own bed, grabbing her jersey before walking towards the door.

"Hi."

Aiko jumped before turning around.

"Where are you off too?"

"Oh… I was just… Going to see Hagrid."

Hermiones eyes brightned as she recognised the name.

"Can I come?"

Aiko looked at her strangely before nodding.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"You see, Hagrid is only seventeen but he had to leave Hogwarts as a student, he was accused of setting free the animal which killed a girl."

Hermione nodded, knowing the story all too well.

"But… Most of us in Ravenclaw think it wasn't him we have our own suspicions. Especially me and Aaliyah"

This made Hermione look up.

"Theres this boy in Slytherin, he's head boy actually. But only some of Ravenclaw, and a few in Gryffindor think this. So it's useless, since we cannot do anything, but we can still keep Hagrid company. " Smiling she turned down the path to Hagrids hut.

"However, I advise you steer clear of him and don't mention it." She reasoned.

Hermione was overly excited as Aiko knocked on the door, few minutes passed, and there was a response.

"Wai a min' now."

Hagrid.

He appeared behind the door seconds later.

"Ah Aiko! An' who's this one?"

Hermiones stomach sank. Of course he would have no idea who she was.

"Ah! Oh… I never got your name, gosh I feel terrible."

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She smiled sticking out her hand towards the half giant, resisting the urge to hug him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hagrid had turned out to be just as friendly in his younger years, the absence of Fang made her remember what she was missing back home. He had caught her grinning at him multiple times, and by now Hermione guessed he must feel awfully uncomfortable. Perhaps he thought she was out of her mind, wouldn't be the first time now would it.

Eventually, Hermione had taken pity on the poor boy who was obvious shy enough without her unconsious stares comparing him to the current Hagrid.

Waving behind the door she headed up the hill towards the castle, the hill which curiously, seemed much steeper. That was until she was thrown back down at least two metres.

"Watch your step."

Glaring up, who Hermione saw came to no surprise.

"Ah Malfoy, of course, an attitude to match your name."

He looked curiously at her before realising the meaning behind her words.

Hermione shoved past him in both a fit of rage, and confidence.

Just like the past... or was it future Malfoy?

Hermione scolded herself, she was not getting into that arguement inside her head again.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sorry it took long, and sorry it's so short and pointless, I am just having a large mindblock on how to introduce our dear Hermione and our minature Voldy.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

This Chapter is dedicated to Nerys, whose long, inspirational review gave me many ideas and put me in the mood to write it! So here you go, the longest chapter yet!

--- --- --- -- ---- ---- -- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione slanted her head to the side as she watched Crookshanks scuttle into the bushes, followed by giggles.

What the…

Peering around the corner she saw the Gryffindor first years that had been throwing things at one another during her sorting ceremony.

Oh Merlin.

Hermione resisted the urge to hex them, however chose to give into the desire to yell.

"What in MERLINS name do you think you are doing?! Get the bloody hell out of here right now before I hex you so much that you will no longer be able to reproduce!"

The youngsters scampered and Hermione yelled after them, "This WILL be getting back to Dumbledore!"

Hermione leaned down towards the tree, pulling her cat Crookshanks away from the poor creature.

Gently she bent down slowly towards the small reptile.

Whoever said only Slytherins could be cruel?

A small snake had been tied around the sharp branch, and then the kids had used her own cat to torment it.

"Bad Crookshanks!"

Hermione found it immensely difficult to untie the tiny critter, it spent its time hissing at her, the small forked tongue jutting in and out as it attempted to bite.

She softly cooed to it as she managed to hold its head gently enough, but with enough force to move its tail without getting bitten.

The snake seemed to realise her attempts and calmed as it finally found itself free from its trap.

Hermione let the snake slither over her hand, contemplating letting it go.

No they might find it again.

"Ahh who do you belong to?"

As she expected, the snake did not answer her. Figures. At a time like this Harry would be good right now.

Tucking the now calm snake into her pocket she headed towards her dorm.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Four hours had passed and Hermione had finally finished putting up posters on the noticeboard outside the nurses and Dumbledores office, obviously the snake would most likely not belong to Gryffindor the way that the boys were tormenting it.

So now, she was standing by the great hall, contemplating whether or not to go over and ask if anybody had recognised the snake.

Her confidence left her as she headed back towards the Ravenclaw table instead, sitting down, before feeding herself and sneaking the snake tiny bits of food. The snake devoured the food without hesitation, Hermione shuddered as a huge lump of bread could be seen moving down its throat... if it had a throat? The snake just seemed to smirk at her if that was even possible. Once again, Hermione came to the conclusion she was mad, loony, mental, and once again she banged her head on the table earning strange looks from her fellow house mates, and a few from Hufflepuff. She realised why as she felt the throbbing in her head.

Heading towards the Ravenclaw commonroom with the small snake in her hand she was headed off by Melissa.

"Hermione! You cannot have that here… Snakes are disgusting."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the blonde girls nagging. How she got into Ravenclaw she had no idea.

"There is no way that is coming into our dormitory."

Sighing Hermione headed out onto the steps in front of Hogwarts, the snake coiled in her hand.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom had searched his entire room for Nebraska. He had taken her in two years before after he had found her stuck in a poor maintained drainage system in Hogsmede. It had been then Tom had realised that the Basilisk was not the only snake he could speak to.

She never ventured outside during the day, she knew to avoid other students, Merlin knows he had lectured her long enough about it. And now she was gone. Hoping no one had spotted her he ventured down towards the Slytherin common room to search. Nebraska was supposed to have grown to at least half a metre by now, but instead she had stayed the length of his middle finger, obviously she had been a runt. Anyone could just… stand on her.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione woke up startled; she had fallen asleep against the pillar, great.

Walking through the dark she attempted to feel her way back in the door.

Aha! The handle!

Moving through the dark proved more difficult then she had thought, determined not to light her wand in case it gave her away.

Perhaps she could just sneak into the dorm with the snake and say she had found the owner?

And what to do with Crookshanks? She shouldn't be mad she supposed. It was nature. But those boys... Ugh.

Footsteps.

Oh Merlin.

She was either going to be caught, or murdered. Brilliant.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom was aggravated. Nebraska was still missing, and Dumbledore had chosen this night to give him extra patrolling duties. Brilliant.

Kicking a stone against the wall it echoed in the silence of the hall.

Ah… footsteps, slowly Tom stalked them, hoping to find an outlet for his anger.

They had definitely heard him and quickened their pace.

Slowly he chose to slip through a portrait hoping to come out in front of them in the other corridor.

Excellent.

Reaching his arm out he grabbed the offending person by the arm stopping them in their tracks.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione gasped in fright, attempting to pull her wrist back.

"Exactly what you are! Walking!" She growled frustrated.

Instead the voice had just repeated the question

"And what house does the points come off, shall we see?" He lifted his wand to her face.

"Fine! Make my day worse! I mean its not like I've had a run in with a blonde MALFOY ferret again, had to SAVE a innocent creature from horrid boys probably like yourself! And then CAN'T even sleep in my dormitory because the ditz's are AFRAID of the poor thing, since of course, its going to devour them in their bimbo dreaming sleep!" She continued on her rant.

Tom froze glaring.

How dare she talk like that? She was going to get it alright!...

Wait a minute… Afraid of a small creature? Nebraska!

"Where is this animal?"

"With me! You think I'm letting it in anyone else's hands after the last group!"

This girl had a temper, had it been another time…

"Well, you see, you will give it to me, as that small 'creature' is a snake and is also known as Nebraska and she is mine."

Hermione stalled mid rant.

Ah.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I am not giving this poor thing to a random! It's hurt and if it is yours! Look after it better!"

"Tom Riddle."

Hermiones eyes widened.

"Ah okay well, here it is, Nebraska go to your owner now, good girl."

Hermione backed away

"And what house are you from?"

Tom lit up the tip of his wand finally.

"Ravenclaw."

"This time, I will not take house points, but your Head of house will be informed."

Hermione nodded backing away as the light reached her face just before she walked through the Ravenclaw portrait.

Tom stood in silence.

Hermione?

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Review!!! Oh and also, to clear up any confusion, my Livejournal name is Vanillacocktail. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tom had sat there with Nebraska, apparently her food had gotten away from her again, and instead she had gone in search for food elsewhere. Tom had reminded her of the dangers and she had finally started to realise what he had meant when he used to warn her.

However, Tom had noticed the scratches from the tree bark on Nebraska, her scales would not doubt be even more scared then they had been after he had originally found her.

Oh those boys would pay. However as soon as the thought passed through his mind he realised something. The girl had never said what boys were the culprits.

In fact, was it even possible that the girl he had come across, that had saved Nebraska was the same one as the one those many years ago? Or had it just been a figure of his imagination? Tom had figured out that it was the girl Davonte had described as the new girl, perhaps the moron had his uses after all.

Nebraska coiled contently around his wrist; looking down at her he raised an eyebrow.

"What have I said about that, you always end up cutting off my circulation"

The snake said nothing back to him, only looking up once before putting its head back down.

"If you were anyone else Nebraska…"

Tom laid down careful of the injured snake around his wrist, still in his clothes he drifted off to sleep as the clock ticked over past midnight.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione was still riled up over the confrontation with the younger Tom Riddle. Of course, he seemed even taller now then before, however… Hermione thought about it with confidence.

'I'm willing to bet that he hasn't got half the experience that he does in the future. So… Screw him. He can just get bent.'

Hermione threw the blankets off her, determined to get ready and go to her first class. Transfiguration.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom Riddle was rather proud with himself. He had been right, of course.

Go figure, there was Hermione, he was sure it was the same one from the… orphanage, well, this would do fine.

Davonte had finally gotten sick and had to leave, or so he said, Tom had the faint suspicion that he just had wanted to miss the practical. Pointless being.

However, the other girl… that could be an issue.

"Malfoy come here…"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione sighed. Obviously. The practical was today, and even if she was stuck in some forsaken time… she was not failing, even if she had to do it alone like it looked like.

And that was when it had happened.

Bloody Voldemort himself had sat his no good bloody backside on the bloody seat next to her.

Huffing indignantly she shifted over on her chair.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom had sat down next to the girl, only to have her move a few inches over in her chair. Oh how great would it be just to nudge her that little bit further until she fell off.

Snob.

And so they had sat in silence.

Until of course, Hermiones nerves had taken over her conscious mind, causing her concentration to go out the window. Great, the will power to… fail before Dumbledore had even stepped foot inside the classroom.

Soon after Dumbledore had wandered in, a content smile on his face as always. Until he had read out the roll.

It seemed to him that the yes from Mr. Riddle, and the yes sir from Ms. Granger were closer then normal.

It also seemed that there was a reason for the said closeness between the two voices, Mr Riddle was seated beside Ms Granger. Oh great.

"Tom, aren't you supposed to be working with Davonte?"

"He is sick today, he sends his regards."

"And what about Aiko Ms Granger?"

"I have no idea, she seemed fine this morning." Hermione frowned.

Oh god… what if Riddle was wanting revenge, and so he had done something to Aiko before sitting next to her to just Avada Kedavra her the next minute!

Then the rational part of her had broken through.

Of course not. Not in front of Dumbledore.

By the time Hermione had managed to focus enough to get back to the real world she had realised Dumbledores cheerful smile had gone, replaced with a knowing stare towards Tom.

Oh brilliant.

She was definitely failing this one with flying colours.

The next minute she was tapped on the shoulder, jumping in the air like a cat before standing straight up behind the tall desk.

With Voldemort staring at her with a curious expression.

Just great. Now she would most likely be tortured for information.

Instead what he had said confused the hell out of her.

"Amusing Granger, didn't believe boys had germs when you were eight, but here you are acting out on it at the age of seventeen."

Hermione had stared at him, however, this time, it was her turn to look in confusion.

Sitting down she concentrated on the multiple instructions in front of her.

Sighing she leant over to pick up a feather.

"Other one."

Hermione glanced over, mouth opened wide.

"And why would THAT be?"

"Because that's a barn owl feather, where it clearly states, that you start with a Saw-Whet feather."

Sending a final glare his way she chucked down the feather to pick up the other one. Her confidence growing every time he found something to criticise her about. Voldemort or not, as she had said before, to hell with him!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione's frustration was growing, finally she had finished, and she had spent the last five minutes staring at the strange clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tock. Tock. Tock.

Merlin…

Tick. Tick-

Tom's voice broke through the intriguing noise that was the ticking of the clock.

"What!"

Tom narrowed his eyes at her.

"I really would not speak to me like that."

She narrowed her eyes back.

"Well what did you say?"

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts?"

"What… I'm here… at Hogwarts now am I not?"

Tom resisted the urge to growl.

"I meant earlier."

"Well that would be none of your business."

"I'm amazed you never kept in touch with anyone."

Once again Hermione blinked in confusion before once again glaring at the Slytherin.

"You're insane." She accused before gathering her books and waiting by the door.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Hermione twitched nervously. She would have to see Dumbledore about this. Perhaps Voldemort just had issues… Mental issues, which led him to say weird things… wouldn't really explain the savage murderous streak now would it? However, from now on, Tom Riddle was now Lord Insanity, completely bonkers, past his use by date. And now she was also mad for thinking about it. Frustrated she rammed the book against her head in a fit of annoyance.

Once again people stared in both confusion and amusement. Ah kudos to them.

However, more sane thoughts entered her mind when she remembered Aiko… where was she? She had never missed a class since Hermione had come to Hogwarts.

Pushing the doors open thrust out into the clean air. Perhaps Hagrid knew.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom had only left Transfiguration more confused then before. Turning abruptly he strode back in the class.

So Dumbledore knew where she was the whole time obviously.

"Proffessor, that is the same Hermione isn't it?"

"Tom, go off to your break, I have a few thing I'd like you to do later."

Tom grinded his teeth together.

"Well I will just have to find out on my own then won't I?"

Tom turned out of the classroom once again, blood on fire. That old man would get what was coming to him.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And so curiously, he had. Apparently Aiko had contracted a sudden virus. Yet she had no symptoms, just ran into the nurse adamant she was sick. Perhaps all people in this generation were all completely mad.

Kicking a stone across the ground she frowned when she heard the collision, why was this always happening to her?

Of course, Abraxas Malfoy, with her luck who else could it be?

"Ah Mudblood, of course, who else would manage to get in the way of everything and everyone." He smiled sarcastically.

"Oh piss off Ferret."

"What? Do you have a fascination with them or something!" He snarled.

"No. You just look like one, don't feel bad, I know of at least one other person who looks as similar as you do to a rodent."

"I've had it with you Mudblood! You think you can march around the school doing whatever you want, with your act in transfiguration, I'm amazed Tom didn't retaliate, or perhaps he's just bidding his time now."

"Oh both you and HIM can get bent." She seethed raising her wand towards him.

"I really wouldn't speak like that." He glared.

"Oh is that a warning now, Ooo I'm scared FERRET."

"No it's not a warning… It's a threat."

Hermione felt her feet fly out from beneath her, what seemed like minutes later she felt her head collide with something hard.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Okay so there we go! I was rather put out by the number of reviews at first, but then I realised, I have reloaded chapter 11 so a few of you probably cannot even review if you wanted too! However, you will be able to review this chapter! Secondly... I had NO idea Nebraska was a site. I actually found in when I googled "Original Baby Names". Gah. Serves me right for living on an island!


	13. Chapter 13

I know its short, but I just got over my holiday, and was eager to give you something, even if it was small!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Nebraska curled around Toms arm once again, making her way up to his shoulder.

"The Basilisk senses a girl Tom, it has been quiteee… eager in getting to her… apparently she is near the chamber."

Tom narrowed his eyes, this was not good, after Myrtle, he doubted he would be lucky enough for a murder to slide past the ministry for a second time…

"Do you think you could find out for me Nebraska, be careful, avoid any other students, especially the ones who found you before… I have to see Dumbledore, otherwise I would never ask you to do this."

"Surrre Tom, however, that basilisk still gives me the creeps, thinks she's all brilliant and everything…"

"She will be very important for our plans…" Tom eased off his words as he gently lowered Nebraska to the ground.

As Tom walked off Nebraska followed him with her eyes.

"Your Plans." With the final hiss of sadness, Nebraska slithered off towards the portal to the chamber.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom was never one to get nervous, however, when he had turned up to see Dumbledore, he had got grilled as soon as he had walked through the door about the whereabouts of Hermione. So she had managed to get herself lost already.

"Tom, I know that you knew it was her, so if there is anything you would like to tell me?"

"No Professor."

"Fine, you are free to go."

Dumbledore tapped the ring on his left hand, where had that girl gotten to.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Tom had gotten nervous after Dumbledore had mentioned that she had been missing for the last 24 hours, wasn't that when Nebraska first mentioned the Basilisk was restless.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Nebraska had been unable to find anyone in the chamber itself, when she heard water flowing, sniffing the water she slid under the wall.

Never had she imagined this.

The girl who had saved her from the boys was slumped against the wall of the well; sliding over towards the girl she heard her quiet breathing… so she was alive…

Nebraska felt pity, if a snake could feel pity, would Tom let her live if she knew anything?

Feeling her skin against Nebraska's own scales she realised the girl was as cold as her own cold-blooded body.

Slithering back through the hole, determined to go unnoticed by the Basilisk she set her course for Tom.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Tom… I found her," 

"And who is it? Where is she?"

"_It is the girl who… rescued me." _

Hermione.

"Where is she Nebraska?"

"What are you going to do with her?" 

"Just tell me where she is."

Nebraska fell silent.

"Nebraska, you have never disobeyed me before, tell me where she is."

"I like her Tom" 

"You never like anyone, except me."

"Look, Nebraska, I won't let the Basilisk get to her, if possible, but sooner or later, if you don't tell me, it will find her."

"_In the well, connected to the chamber."_

Tom inhaled slowly, "Does she know about the chamber?"

"_No, she is unconscious at the current, and the well and chamber are only linked by a small crack._

Nodding Tom sat down on his bed thinking.

If he told any Professors, his Knights would find out, and his reputation would be ruined.

If he got her out through the chamber, in front of the Basilisk, she would know, and the Basilisk would loose faith in him.

He would have to attempt to levitate her in the dark.

"Merlin, Nebraska, we need to do this carefully, I want you to take this, and sit on top of her in the well" He put a small light on the small snake.

"If I want to be able to levitate her, I need to know where in the well she is."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

And so, the following day, once again, Hagrid found Miss Hermione, 30 feet away from the well, alive and covered by her cloak.


End file.
